


Masked Fantasies

by NeoDiji



Category: Code Geass
Genre: And Zero wants absolutely nothing to do with him, Because nothing actually happens, Diethard has no freakin' clue, Diethard is his own brand of crazy, Fantasizing, Fantasy Smut, He just wants to bone his leader, I honestly feel this COULD be canon compliant??, I mean, M/M, Sexual Fantasy, but just in case, not really underage, typical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 09:56:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19315819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoDiji/pseuds/NeoDiji
Summary: Diethard Reid wants one thing, and he indulges himself in sensual fantasies to sate his rising desire. This goes beyond "fanboy" fascination.





	Masked Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I definitely do not own Code Geass.
> 
> Do I have words? Nope, absolutely not.

Diethard salivated as he slid into his spot at the Black Knights conference table.

Zero sat at the head, poised and confident with one leg crossed delicately over the other.  Ohgi, as deputy commander, sat directly to his right; Diethard had claimed the chair at Zero’s left hand.  Tohdoh and the Four Holy Swords sat on Ohgi’s side of the table, clearly presenting a strong Japanese unity meant to threaten the ‘outsiders’—meaning Diethard and Rakshata.  Diethard knew their hostility was mainly directed at him; after all, _he_ was the Britannian who didn’t have anything to gain by joining the Black Knights.

Nothing to gain—except Zero.

With a chill of wonder, Diethard remembered Zero’s first public appearance, how the masked terrorist’s words and gestures had sent thrills down Diethard’s spine through his sheer bold charisma.  Diethard’s reaction to the leader of the Black Knights had not faded with time, and he’d finally earned Zero’s trust as a valued member of the team.  It had not been easy to earn, what with him being a Britannian and all, but Diethard positively believed Zero was hardly suspicious of him anymore.  It was time to further his plans.

Zero would be his.

At the very least…

His leader’s deep voice sounded to begin the meeting, and Diethard internally orgasmed as it echoed around the room.  His hand automatically flew to his uniform pants where he cupped his growing erection.  Thank goodness the table hid what was going on.

“—issue with Kururugi—”

Diethard sighed and closed his eyes, fingers squeezing more insistently around his own twitching cock.  Zero’s voice, his close proximity, his scent were doing wonders to stoke Diethard’s fantasies.  With his eyes closed, it was easy to imagine it was Zero’s hand caressing him, gently rubbing his shaft in smooth, circular motions. Glorious.

Tohdoh was saying something now, and Zero was murmuring in response.  “Yes, if something like that occurs, I want you all to follow escape routes B-13—”

Diethard didn’t dare undo his pants in a public meeting, but circumstances didn’t stop him from touching himself through his clothes. He scraped his fingernails along the head of his cock, dragging the rough cloth of his pants across oversensitive skin.  Breath hitching, he shuddered at the stimulation and slumped a little in his seat.

There was a sudden silence, and Diethard opened his eyes to see Zero looking in his direction.  The mask hid his expression, but Diethard could guess his leader was irritated at the interruption. 

“Is there something you would like to add, Diethard?” Zero asked, his voice frosty.  “I believe we already talked about how you are not to involve yourself in military matters, but if you have an opinion—now is the time to share.”

“N-no, Zero.  Please carry on,” Diethard murmured, abashed at losing control like that in front of his leader. 

Zero stared at him a moment longer before turning back to Ohgi and the others, making it safe for Diethard to resume fondling himself.  That was a close one.

Letting out a silent breath, Diethard straightened in his seat and continued to vigorously rub the bulge in his pants.  He tried to tune in to the meeting but couldn’t focus beyond the alluring sound of Zero’s voice.  The ache in his crotch was building in intensity, and Diethard almost groaned aloud at his imaginings; Zero had such talented hands…

_“You always do such a fantastic job, Diethard.  I always know I can count on you.”  Zero took off his glove to smoothly palm Diethard’s erection.  “You do so much for me; what could I ever do for you in return?” There was a sly smirk in his voice, as if he knew exactly what he could do for his Chief of Media Operations._

_Diethard moaned at the feeling of his leader’s hands on him.  “I…I just want to touch you, Lord Zero.” He was seated in the very chair he always used during meetings, but Zero was seated on the tabletop directly in front of him.  Zero’s legs were spread wide open, his platform shoes resting on either side of Diethard’s chair, caging him in place.  Zero was hunched over to reach Diethard’s pulsing cock, and his masked face was inches from Diethard’s own.  Diethard’s heartbeat accelerated. “I want to feel you—all of you—Zero.”_

_Zero was silent for a time, making Diethard’s blood rush in suspense.  Then finally, in that deep wondrous voice, “I want you to fuck me, Diethard. I want your hands all over my body. I want you to claim me and make me yours.  You’re the only one deserving of me, Diethard, and that’s why I want you to fuck me so hard…”_

“Yes, Zero,” Diethard breathed, unable to hide the eagerness in his tone.

Everyone at the table paused once more. 

Again, Zero turned to face Diethard directly. “Excuse me, Diethard?  Did you have something to say _this_ time or are you just trying to see how many times you can interrupt me before I snap?  I can assure you, I am not in the mood today to deal with jokes.”

With a sinking realization of what had happened, Diethard audibly swallowed. “I apologize, Lord Zero.”  Zero’s fingers curled into a fist, and Diethard hurriedly added, “It is a private matter I would like to discuss with you after the meeting.”  Firmly ignoring the intent stares from the Elevens, Diethard held his gaze with Zero’s mask; it was hard to maintain eye-contact when one party’s face was covered, but Diethard tried his best.

Finally, Zero nodded and returned to the meeting.  Diethard shifted in his chair, beginning to thrust his hips into his hand once everyone’s attention had swiveled back to Zero.

Zero had mentioned he wasn’t Japanese, so did that make him a Britannian?  It was a bond Diethard could share with the Black Knights leader that none of the others could.  Zero would have pale skin, then, not tan like the Elevens’.  But what color were his eyes?  Blue, purple, green, brown, black…?  What was his hair style; what color was his hair?  What was the shape of his face?  Did he have a sharp nose?  …How big was he hung _down there_?  Imagining the thousands of possibilities fueled Diethard’s arousal beyond anything he’d experienced before. Zero could be _anyone_ , and it made jerking off to his hidden visage so much more fun and challenging.

Diethard adored a challenge.

_“I’ll take care of all your needs,” Diethard whispered.  Keenly, he pushed Zero back on the table, sending his leader into an undignified heap of sprawled limbs.  Before Zero could protest the arrangement, Diethard climbed on top of his slight form and grinded his hips downwards; he was pleased to note an answering erection making itself known against his thigh.  It was just more delicious proof that Zero wanted him._

_“Yes,” Zero pleaded, the urgency of his request heightened by the echo of his voice from behind the mask. “Fuck me. What are you waiting for, Diethard?” He arched his back into Diethard’s, sensually rubbing everything he could touch._

_Diethard hyperventilated, almost coming from Zero’s words alone.  By way of answering, he reached down to unpeel his leader’s costume off that sinfully skinny body.  It was a spandex one-piece, so he had to uncover Zero’s pale chest before he could see Zero’s throbbing arousal. He tweaked his leader’s nipples as he went, smirking at Zero’s gasp and wishing he had set up his camera. Zero was proving himself the best porn star. Once Diethard had successfully rid Zero’s ever-changing body of any clothing, he bent his head to blow gently, hotly, on Zero’s exposed cock. Zero shivered in Diethard’s grasp. “There now,” Diethard growled, confidently sticking his tongue out to lick up the length of Zero’s cock…_

“—will not do anything without orders.  Kururugi is under my direct—”

_“What are you doing?” Zero asked, wriggling impatiently under Diethard.  “I ordered you to fuck me senseless. Don’t keep me waiting.”_

_Diethard sucked on his own fingers; his free hand reverently slid up and down Zero’s chest and stomach.  “You’re wearing your mask, so you can’t suck on them,” he explained, wiggling his fingers.  He never wanted to disrespect Zero by not properly preparing him. “I don’t have any lube on me. Do you?”_

_“I don’t care about that!” Zero snapped, his legs falling open in beautiful invitation. “Just take me dry!  I can handle it! FOR I AM ZERO!”_

_Diethard groaned in appreciation and positioned himself in response to his leader’s long-awaited orders._

Most of Zero’s surely-stunning physical features were tantalizing mysteries, but an ass was an ass.

And Diethard knew his way around an ass.

_Angling his hips up, Zero ranted, “I expect you to please me and—AH—Diethard, that’s iiiitttt…”_

_Diethard thrust into his leader’s tight heat. There was a squelch of blood at the forced entry, but Zero didn’t seem to mind; he just rolled his hips and encouraged Diethard to keep pounding away. Zero liked blood anyway. Diethard moaned at the feeling of his leader wrapped around him, and Zero’s own screams echoed throughout the base. Their pace picked up and Zero arched upwards again, rubbing his slick dick against Diethard’s stomach…_

“—Black Knights are split down the middle on this one, Zero—”

“Kallen…school with…Council…”

Rakshata spared Diethard a pointed look, her eyes flicking down, before she shrugged and puffed her pipe.

 _Would the Black Knights come running at the sheer volume of Zero’s pleasured screams? Diethard smirked at the idea; then everyone would see how special he was to Zero. He_ owned _Zero;_ he _was the one fucking Zero against the table…_

“There’d better be no resistance to my orders,” Zero declared suddenly, turning his masked face in Diethard’s direction. 

Diethard snapped back to reality in time to notice Zero staring at him. Again. Thinking quickly, he asked in a smooth, controlled voice, “Who, me?”  He momentarily stilled his movements beneath the table, wanting to drag out the pleasure.

Zero scoffed. “Well, you _were_ the one who went behind my back and tried to have Kururugi assassinated.”

Tohdoh jumped to his feet at the news, and even Ohgi sent a murderous glare at Diethard.

“I was just trying to do what I thought best for our cause,” Diethard defended himself, enunciating his words with a sharp squeeze to his cock. Ah, painful pleasure.

“I very specifically said we were not going to kill Kururugi,” Zero reminded him, his tone once again icy.

Diethard raised an eyebrow. “I already apologized for my actions, Lord Zero.”

Tohdoh went for his katana, but Zero’s raised hand stopped the impending fight. “I will deal with Diethard later.  For now—”

_Zero was a very controlling person.  Of course he’d want to be the one on top, using his power and authority to dominate his very-willing Chief of Media Operations. Diethard groaned at the sweaty chest sliding across his back and the slap of skin on skin; Zero had taken him from behind.  Diethard’s own cock was pushed mercilessly into the table, the cold of the tabletop chilling his front. Zero was wearing only his mask and cape; it fluttered around them with every mighty thrust…_

“…all for today.  You all have your new instructions.  Don’t disappoint me.”

One by one, the members of the Black Knights departed from the meeting.  After a few moments, only Zero remained. 

Diethard’s breathing accelerated; he still hadn’t allowed himself to come, wanting to last through the meeting and hopefully win Zero’s favor.  It was easier to concentrate when it was just him and the object of his desires.

“Well, what is it?” Zero asked.  His voice was neutral, betraying nothing.

Diethard wondered how Zero would react if he knew his loyal subordinate had spent the past half hour slowly masturbating to his masked face. 

When Diethard didn’t answer, Zero continued, “You seemed very distracted today, Diethard; that’s not like you.  Your contributions are vital to our success.  I can’t have you slacking in your duties.”

Diethard hastened to reply with a brief, “Yes, Lord Zero.”  Standing, he inclined his head in his leader’s direction, careful to hide the tent in his pants with his hands. 

“Wasn’t there something you wanted to discuss with me in private?” Zero reminded him.

Diethard hesitated only a second. Considering Zero’s cold anger, this wasn’t the time. “No. I will deal with it on my own.”

Zero leaned forward. “You’ve proven yourself untrustworthy when you handle things on your own accord.”

“Nevertheless,” Diethard persisted, “I will take care of things. This is a…personal matter.”

Zero tilted his masked head. “A personal matter,” he repeated flatly.

Diethard dipped his head even further, wrangling the patience to bide his time. “Indeed.” Turning, acutely aware of his throbbing groin, he stiffly passed Zero’s young pizza-obsessed mistress on his way out the door.

She glanced deliberately at his crotch with her bizarre golden gaze and let out an unladylike snort. Hugging her weird Pizza Hut plushie, she asked, “Have a _fun_ meeting?”

Ignoring her, Diethard swept out of the base and sought the cloak of darkness. There, he could give himself over to his fantasies without interruption.

In his clandestine daydreams, Zero was _such_ an incredible fuck.


End file.
